


Run, Don't Walk, Away

by yaoi_fangirl2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Discussion of Abortion, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_fangirl2/pseuds/yaoi_fangirl2
Summary: Fated others usually showed up when you are in your mid to late twenties. Sam meets his when he's fifteen. Meeting your fated other causes the heats and ruts to start happening, which seems to sneak up on Sam. They aren't prepared and now he's a fifteen year old pregnant omega.Sam is terrified. He's barely old enough to get a job (although he can't find much work because he's an omega), he's a kid, and now he is going to be raising one in nine months?His brother is going to kill his fated other. He doesn't even know who Sam's fated other is. Anyway, Dean is also having a similar issue.also;Sam and Dean meet their soulmates, don't use protection and they are both pregnant. Life ensues.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694889) by [kamwashere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamwashere/pseuds/kamwashere). 



> So I am a hoe for teen pregnancies apparently, and because I am also a hoe for having two people pregnant at the same time, here this is! I am sorry if this seems similar to another fic, I read so many and I can’t exactly give a title to the few that are similar. However, I have added one that I believe is the most closely related to this one. 
> 
> Updates should be once a week or so. Please don’t be upset if that doesn’t happen, I am busy with color guard and school. I want to make sure each chapter is a decent length and edited, since my first drafts are usually shit, so please bare with me.
> 
> I want to make this story the best it can be, so please give me suggestions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”How could you? I’m like the people on that dumb show, sixteen and pregnant.”
> 
> " 'cept you’re fifteen.”

_There was a rush that went through Dean’s body as he carried his baby brother out of the burning house. “You’re okay, Sammy, I’ve got you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his head. “You’re okay.” He scented the baby, trying to get him calm. To get them both calm._

_-_

It was the first incident that made Dean realize that he wasn’t going to present as an alpha. He had been thinking about it for years since he presented, but every time he thought, he knew it made so much sense. Dean was like a mother and father to Sam. He made sure he was fed, bathed, did his homework and understood it, among other things.

In fact, Sam had called him mom as his first word. It was kind of embarrassing but also endearing. It pissed John off to hell, though. He didn’t want either of his sons to be omegas. It wasn’t good in the long run, he didn’t want to see them hurt. He got used to it, of course, but he still was a little apprehensive when either of his sons wanted to bring a friend home, any second gender, but mostly around alphas. That didn’t stop Dean from fooling around with any secondary gender.

But back to the point. Dean, a seventeen year old omega, was sitting on his cold bathroom tile, sweat glistening on his forehead, bile on the corner of his mouth and a positive pregnancy test in hand.

He was so fucked.

Dean stood up, shoving the test into his pocket. Quickly, he wiped his face, brushed his teeth, then walked towards his brother’s room.

”Sammy? Can I come in?”

There was some shuffling behind the door and a quiet giggle before the door was opened. “Sorry, my room was a bit messy,” Sam murmured, shifting out of the way so that Dean could come in. “What is it?” He closed the door behind his brother then climbed into his bed, pulling a blanket around himself.

Dean laughed softly, sitting next to Sam. “What if I just wanted to spend some time with my little brother?”

”Mmhm, sure. I’ll believe it when pigs fly,” he said, turning to face Dean. “What is it? Seriously. I won’t judge.” Sam smiled kindly at his brother before his rest his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Let’s make a deal. I’ll tell you something important if you tell me what’s bothering you. Must be important since you can’t seem to get it out,” Sam whispered. “Or should I say it first? To make you feel better?”

Dean let out a hum. “Sure.” He had to figure out a way to break the news to Sammy.

Sam wrapped the blanket tighter around his body, curling closer to his brother, pressing his nose into his neck. “You won‘t be mad at me?” he whispered. “I can’t have you made at me. Dad is already going to be mad enough. He’ll kick me out for sure.”

”Sammy, why would I get mad at you? You probably can’t help it, hm?” Dean let out a soothing scent, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s hair. He waited patiently for his brother’s soured scent to sweeten before he pushed about Sam’s “important” information. What could be worse than Dean, his omega role model, being pregnant at seventeen?

Slowly, the fifteen year old omega wiped his eyes and looked at Dean. “Dean, I’m- God, Dean, I’m pregnant,” he whispered. Sam turned his head, not wanting to see the disappointment or anger or anything on Dean’s face. He would be able to smell it and that was bad enough. He pulled his blanket impossibly tighter around his frame, burying his nose into it. He breathed in the scent of omegafamilyhomehome attached the the blanket.

”Sam,” came the gruff voice of Dean.

Sam refused to look up at him.

”Sammy, look at me, baby.” Dean laid his hand on Sam’s shoulder. He turned him around so Sam was actually looking at him. “I’m not mad. Actually, I am mad, but not at you. I’m mad at the son of a bitch that got you pregnant.”

”No, please don’t be mad at him,” he whispered. “It’s not his fault, it’s not.” Sam held back his tears as he stared at Dean. “It’s mine.” He sniffed.

”What?”

“I-i told him- w-when I was in heat, I told him that I was on birth control,” Sam said.

”But you aren’t-“

Sam nodded. “I know, I know. I just- I wanted to feel him, you know? I didn’t want him to use anything, just him.” He let the fat, ugly tears spill down his cheeks. “It was my heat talking, but he listened. I did this to myself,” he cried. “I’m sorry. I should have gotten the pill, or- I don’t know. I could have stopped this, couldn’t I?”

Dean hugged Sam after he wrapped his blanket around him. “Listen, this isn’t your fault, Sammy, it’s not. I understand how you feel,” he murmured.

”How could you? I’m like the people on that dumb show, sixteen and pregnant.” He buried his face into Dean’s neck.

" 'cept you’re fifteen.” That didn’t seem to make the younger crack even a small smile, so the older omega sighed softly. “My news for you? I’m pregnant too. Because I had the same thoughts during my heat, told ‘em to my alpha. Here I am, pregnant.”

”So what are we going to do?” Sam mumbled after a few minutes of silence. “Abortion?”

”Shit, Sammy.” Dean brushed some hair behind Sam’s ear and kissed his head. “I don’t know yet, but we’ll get through this together. Though, I supp’se we should tell Dad and our alphas.” He sighed softly, kissing Sam’s forehead again. “It’ll be alright, hm? Together, even if we’re our only support.”

The younger hummed in approval. “Love you, big brother.”

”I love you too, little brother. And I’m not one for chick flick moments, so this can’t happen too often, ‘kay?”

Sam let another giggle slip as he pulled the blanket over them. "Mm, sure." He didn't stray from the topic of their pregnancies for long. "Maybe we should pack some things, in case Dad kicks us out?"

"How about I pack us some clothes while you make dinner? Dad'll be pissed if it's not done when he gets home."

"Dad will be pissed when he hears that both of his omega sons got pregnant before mating or marriage." Sam countered, although he sat up. “And then be reminded of the disappointment of omegas and kill us.”

Dean snorted at the first comment, choosing to ignore the second. "Shut up, bitch, and get to cooking."

"Get to packing, jerk."

The older omega brother left his brother in the room to go pack himself some clothes.

Sam stood from his bed and pulled on one of the hoodies that he had stolen, this one from his boyfriend. He decided that he would start to pack a few things that he knew he would want to bring.

After a few minutes of packing various stolen items of clothing, he finally walked down to start dinner.

Knowing John preferred a steaming meal with protein when he got home from work, Sam started on making hamburgers and fries.

While cooking dinner, Sam found his free hand gravitating to rest on his stomach. He laughed softly to himself and moved it. If his dad came home and saw that, he would probably freak.

_-_

Dean came down from his bedroom after half an hour or so of packing. In his hand, he carried two bags, one filled with Sam's clothes, the other filled with his own clothes. He brought them out to his car so his dad wouldn't see them and so they wouldn't have to go back upstairs to grab the bags.

Once back inside, he leaned against a counter in the kitchen. "Ya know, Sammy, Dad might be surprised to find that you actually made something he'd be happy to eat. He might be suspicious."

Sammy tried not to turn to Dean with a bitch face. It didn't work. "Dean, I'm two seconds away from hitting you."

"Got it." He turned to go back up to his room. Sam guessed he was going to text his 'friend.'

He let out a small laugh, then a sigh, and finished making dinner.

After a few minutes, the front door opened and closed. Sam heard a loud sigh and a grumble. Footsteps approached the kitchen as the sudden smell of _alphafamilyangryhungry_ came into the room.

"Dinner is ready when you are, Dad," he said softly. He walked to the stairs and told Dean the same thing. He cut out the usual snark and sass that accompanied with the call for dinner.

Sam pushed some hair behind his ear before he made a plate for everyone and set them on the table. Carefully, he sat down in front of the plate with the smallest burger and a hand-full of fries. Dean had a larger portion and John had the largest, being the oldest and an alpha.

"You need to cut that hair, Sammy," John grumbled, taking a seat across from his youngest. He started to eat before Dean even walked downstairs.

Sam didn't reply to him, looking down at his food until Dean walked in.

Dean pat Sam's back gently before taking a seat next to him. His brother glanced up at him, then turned his head back down to his food. He paused then looked back up at his brother..

"Hey," he murmured. "Can we eat first?"

Dean nodded while his dad seemed to simmer, the anger boiling in him even more than when he first walked in the house.

"What are you doing?"

"We have something to tell you, but after dinner."

John grumbled lowly as he continued to eat.

Sam refused to look as he ate, bar looking over at Dean a few times when his brother would rub his back gently and whisper softly into his ear.

After everyone was finished and the dishes were cleaned (by Sam, since John always forced the youngest omega to do everything. He called it training to be a good omega wife. The brothers called it punishment for being an omega.), the two omegas of the Winchester family were sitting on the couch and their father in a chair nearby. Sam was curled up into Dean’s side, nose near his neck to calm himself. Dean was running his fingers through Sam’s wild hair, and John was all but glaring at his sons, as if he could stare the information right out of them.

”Dad,” Dean started, after he was sure Sam was calm. “Sam and I have done something- something that probably won’t be pleasing for you to hear.”

”If you are so nervous, I can guarantee I won’t like it.”

Sam shivered uncontrollably, causing Dean to pull his brother closer and wrap a stray blanket around him. There was at least one blanket in each room, as Sam liked to curl up in a blanket.

”Dad.” Dean rubbed Sam’s back. “Listen, we’re pregnant. And this isn’t what you wanted for us but we are going to figure it out.”

The two watched as their dad paused his movement. Almost as quickly as he stopped moving, he lunged forward towards his oldest and slapped him straight across his face.

Sam gasped, pulling away and effectively pulling Dean with him.

”Da-” Dean didn’t get to finish the word as his dad hit him again.

”Sammy, run,” his brother choked out before his dad could hit him.

Sam hesitated before running up to his room. He grabbed what he needed, grabbed what Dean forgot from his room. He hurried back downstairs, tears threatening to escape. Once he was back downstairs, it seemed as though his father was waiting for him. As soon as Sam was in the room, John slammed him against the wall.

”Dad, stop,” he cried out. “Please don’t.”

John growled. “You are a disgrace. You wanted to follow your brother’s lead so much that you got pregnant? Really?”

”No, no, it wasn’t like that.”

”Oh really? Then what was it like? You just decided to get pregnant for the fun of it? You are fifteen for God’s sake! Why would you have unprotected sex in the first place?” John slapped Sam.

Before either could get out another word out, Dean was grabbing their father and throwing him across the room. “Sammy, let’s go.”

Wordlessly, the brothers ran out of the house, Sam gripping the bag of their things.

Once in the car and a safe distance away from the house, the younger of the two spoke.

"De- are you alright? Did he hurt you a lot? I'm sorry, I had to get s-some things. I'm so sorry." Sam broke down.

"Sammy. I'm okay. He just pushed me around a little bit, that's all."

Sam shivered violently, holding his cheek. “De, he hit you. He- how could he do that? W-where are we gonna go?”

”I don’t know why he hit us, baby, but we are going to Cas’s house. It’ll be okay.”

”Not a baby,” he whispered.

Dean let out a small laugh. After that, the rest of the ride was silent. Sam stared out the window while Dean kept glancing at his baby brother.

At the house, Sam and Dean got out after the older sibling grabbed their things.

”I’m nervous, De.”

”It’ll be alright. The Novaks let Gabriel stay at their house, didn’t they?”

Sam nodded, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. “Yeah, they did.”

With a smile, Dean walked towards the door. He didn’t seem to notice the red hue that was painted across Sam’s cheeks. He knocked and waited for someone to answer. Normally, he would have rang the doorbell, but he didn’t want a lot of attention on either of them right now.

Castiel opened the door. He stared at the brothers for a minute before ushering them in.

Once inside, the alpha worried over the two omegas, although Dean was not having any of it.

”Cas, I’m fine. Take care of Sammy,” Dean grumbled softly.

”Dean, he hit you more, let him help.” Sam held Dean’s hand. “Please.”

After a few minutes, the boy nodded. “Alright.”

Castiel handed each of the boys a bag of assorted vegetables. “We don’t have any ice packs. It seems as though Gabriel has been hoarding them for when he gets into fights.” He grimaced.

Sam winced slightly, looking away.

Jimmy Novak walked into the kitchen after hearing the commotion. “What’s wro-" He paused in the doorway. "Dean, Sam. Are you alright? What happened?"

Sam looked up. “Our-” He shivered at the memory. “Our dad got mad at us,” he whispered. “He hit us.” He left out the fact that it was because they were pregnant; he wanted the father to know first.

Jimmy visibly stiffened as he stared at the two. “Oh, I’m sorry. You guys can stay here as long as you need. Sammy, you can fill Dean in on the arrangements that we usually use for sleepovers regarding the beds.”

”Okay.”

With that, Jimmy left the room.

Sam let out a breath. “Hey, I’m gonna go use the bathroom. Cassy, can you tell Dean the rules?”

”Of course.”

-

Hours later, after a dinner of soup, which used the frozen vegetables that Sam and Dean had plastered to their faces for a few hours, the three boys set off to go to Castiel’s room.

Sam looked between the two, sensing a tension, but remained silent for a few minutes. “I can sleep on the air mattress.”

The older boys immediately looked at him “No, that’s not happening,” Dean said quickly.

Castiel agreed. “Sam, you can sleep on the bed with Dean, I’ll sleep on the air matress.”

”But it’s your room.”

”It is, which is why I want you to sleep on the bed.” Castiel seemed adamant.

Sam hesitated before nodding. “Alright,” he whispered. “Can we watch a movie before bed?”

”Yeah, alright,” Dean replied after a few minutes of thinking.

Cas grabbed a pair of navy blue pajamas and went to the bathroom so the omega brothers could change in private. Sam changed into a pair of shorts and a stolen shirt from his best friend. Dean grumbled quietly when he saw what Sam changed into.

”Seriously, kid? Those are shorts show your ass cheeks.”

Sam giggled softly. “I’m gonna get hot in the middle of the night, De.”

”Whatever.” Dean smiled slightly at his brother to show he wasn’t mad before he changed into a tank top and sweatpants.

”Cas, you can come back in,” Sam called out.

Castiel walked back into the room, smiling at the two softly. “So, what movie do we want to watch?”

As they discussed which movie they wanted to watch, the three got into the bed. Sam was curled up under the covers with Cas and Dean on either side of him. They all agreed on a movie, aka Dean let Sam have his way and Cas didn’t really care what movie was chosen as long as the two were happy.

They got comfortable curled around each other as the movie started to play.

Jimmy went to check on the boys a few hours later since he didn't hear any noise. What he found was endearing, to say the least. Castiel was protectively holding Sam and Dean close, Dean and Sam were holding each other. All three happy to be safe in the house.

With a small laugh, the alpha walked out of the room after he turned off the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> title: sweet but psycho by ava max 
> 
> word count: 2943


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Our omegas are napping in my room, on my bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I don't understand how people post consistently. Maybe I just need more motivation? I have no idea.

It was the middle of the night when Sam woke up. He stretched out his long limbs before sitting up.

Around him were two of the most important people in his life. Dean seemed to shift closer as his brother moved. Cas, on the other hand, was as solid as a rock laying there.

Sam huffed out a quiet laugh before slowly getting out. He stifled a yawn with his hand as he walked out of the room. Slowly, he made his way to Gabriel’s room. He snuck into the room and shut the door again.

Sam quickly buried himself under Gabe’s covers, breathing in the scent of _alphamatealphaalpha_. He was almost asleep when he heard someone open the door.

”Who is this lovely omega in my bed and what did I do to deserve this?” Sam could hear the smile in his voice.

” ‘m not lovely,” he murmured groggily, voice rough with sleep.

Gabriel laughed softly, climbing into the bed. “I beg to differ, kiddo.” He rubbed his hands over Sam’s back and pressed into the divet where his spine met his tailbone.

Sam mewled happily, reaching out for any part of Gabe’s body. He grabbed onto his arm. “Alpha,” he managed to get out.

The alpha pulled him closer. “What made you get into my bed, little love?” He kissed Sam’s head softly. “Not that I mind my beautiful little omega being near me.”

”Wanted t’ be near your smell,” he whispered. “ ‘ve got something t’ tell you.”

”Mm, can it wait until morning? You are dropping half the letters from your words.” Gabriel kissed his ear lobe. “How does that sound?”

Sam nodded and curled up closer to his boyfriend. “Love you,” he mumbled, already half asleep.

”I love you too, kiddo.”

_-_

On the fifth ring of his alarm clock, Gabriel slammed his hand down on the off button, hard enough to stop it but not enough to smash it. Grumbling, he opened his eyes to stare at the fluorescent red numbers glaring at him.

_6:30_

The alpha groaned softly and pulled his sleeping boyfriend closer. Sam huffed happily in response.

”Gabey?” he murmured.

”Mm, it’s okay, my little Samoose.” Gabriel rubbed his back soothingly. “We don’t have to go to school, okay? Let’s sleep, hm?”

Sam nodded and drifted back to sleep.

_-_

When Dean woke up, all he could smell was the fading scent of his brother and the overwhelming woody scent of Castiel.

He opened his eyes, staring at his boyfriend's back. With a yawn, he curled back up to him.

”Cas,” he murmured. “Castiel, wake up.”

”I'm up, baby.”

”Where's my brother? You eat him?” Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. “You are gettin' chunky.”

”He left in the middle of the night. Didn't come back.” The alpha shrugged, turning to look at Dean. “Why? Are you worried? Nobody's going to hurt him here.”

”Tell that to Gabriel,” he murmured, burying his face into his chest. “The only alpha here that isn't dating. And my brother, who just so happened to be wearing the shortest of shorts last night.”

”Gabriel would never do that to any omega. He may be a trickster, but he wouldn't do that, even as a joke.” Castiel tilted Dean's head and kissed him. “Let's use these lips for something else,” he said lowly.

”Mm. I would but I need to take a piss,” Dean got out between kisses.

”Let me come with.” Cas kissed down his neck, nipping teasingly.

Dean sat up, leaving Cas to fall back onto the bed. “Since when are you the horny one?” He laughed and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “I’ll be back soon, then we’ll have fun.”

”We better,” he murmured.

Dean laughed, shaking his head, and walked towards the door. He made his way out of the room. Quickly, he decided to make a detour and went down to the kitchen.

He heard some talking and recognized his brother’s voice.

”Sammy!” Dean smiled. “I thought someone took you.”

”We're very safe here, Dean.” Sam tilted his head like a confused puppy. “Why would someone take me?”

Dean grinned and hugged Sam. “I'm just playin' with ya.” He laughed loudly. “Anyway, I am about to piss myself so I'll be back down with Cas soon, alright?”

”I don't need to know where you are at all times, Dean.”

”I didn't want you to think I was leaving, baby.”

” ‘m not a baby,” Sam grumbled. “Go pee already.”

Dean cackled as he walked back up the stairs, unbeknownst to him, leaving Sam alone with Gabriel.

Gabriel laughed softly. “What were you trying to tell me, Samsquach?”

”Oh right.” He nodded, turning back to the stove. He lowered the heat do the bacon would burn before turning towards his alpha. He chewed on his bottom lip and played with the hem of his shirt.

Gabriel smiled gently at him. “Don't be nervous, Sam.”

Sam rested his hand on the swell of his stomach, slowly growing as his baby developed. He looked up at Gabriel, sensing the alpha's confusion. “We’re having a pup,” he whispered.

The scent of _happyalpha_ hit the air before Sam actually saw it on Gabriel’s face. He blushed bashfully and looked at his sock clad feet.

”Sammy.” The alpha wrapped his arms around Sam, kissing his temple. “Baby, really? You are having our pup?”

Sam nodded, burying his face into Gabriel’s neck. _happyalphafamily_ was all that he could smell and he was okay with that. It could have lulled him to sleep, easy. “ ‘s why Dad kicked me out. Didn’t want some pregnant omega whore in his house. Dean came with me, being my protector and all.” He let out a sad laugh. “But we are here together. I just want you, ‘s all I care about.”

Gabriel shook his head. “You aren’t a whore, Sam.” He held Sam’s face in his hands. “You are my wonderful, beautiful, amazing omega. You are strong, intelligent and sexy as hell. I love you, and this pup already, so don’t talk bad about yourself. We’re in this together, even if it’s scary, alright? I’m not letting you go that easy.” He smiled softly, kissing him. “Now, you finish making breakfast and I’ll go make you an appointment, okay?”

Sam nodded slowly. “Yeah.” He kissed Gabriel gently, letting out a quiet hum. “I love you too, ya know.” He smiled then pushed Gabe towards the exit. “Now go, you big goof.”

”I’m going, I’m going.” He laughed and left the room.

True to his word, Dean was back in the kitchen with Castiel a few minutes after Gabriel left. They were almost immediately followed by Castiel’s parents, Jimmy and Chuck.

”Morning,” Sam chirped. “I thought I should make breakfast since Dean and I will be living here for a little while.” He smiled at them as the plates of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast onto the table. He went back to the kitchen to grab the syrup.

”If I had known we would get this treatment I would have offered to let you guys stay here sooner,” Chuck joked, a smile on his face as he watched the omega bustle around. “Sam, you didn’t have to do any of this. We could have gone out.”

Sam shook his head. “It’s fine, I’m used to it. I mean, I like to cook.” He sat down at the table, next to Dean and across from Gabriel. “Plus, it’s good to eat home cooked meals once in a while.”

”Even if it’s not that healthy.” Dean laughed loudly, patting Sam on the back. “But my little brother sure knows how to make healthy shit.”

”Shut up, De.”

The whole table laughed as they started to indulge on their home cooked breakfast.

_-_

After breakfast was cleaned up, Sam and Dean were curled up together in Castiel’s room.

Sam threw his leg over Dean’s waist. “When are you telling Cas, Dean? He can’t be in the dark forever.” He frowned, looking over at his brother.

”Sammy, I already told you. I want to get an appointment before I tell him. Pregnancy tests aren’t always right.”

”I know, Dean, but don’t you want to have a support system?”

”I have you, Sammy boy.” Dean ran his fingers through Sammy’s unruly hair. “S’all I need.”

Sam let out a quiet whine and buried his face into Dean’s neck. “You need him, Dean. Not just me. You need your alpha.”

Dean shrugged, kissing his hair. “Baby, I’m fine. I just need you, really, s’all I need.” He hummed. “All I need.”

With a huff, the younger omega closed his eyes. “You should just tell him, De. I told my alpha.”

”And who is this alpha, might I ask?”

”Mm, ‘s Gabriel,” he murmured. He almost immediately fell asleep wrapped in the scent of _happyomegafamilyomega_.

”You sure know how to pick ‘em, Sammy,” Dean grumbled softly. “I’ll kill him, I will.” He wrapped the blanket tighter around his brother. “I'll kill ‘im.”

_-_

Gabriel stared at Castiel, who was on a chair in his room, a blank expression on his face. “Cas, the hell are you doing in here?”

”Our omegas are napping in my room, on my bed.” Castiel sighed softly. “I don’t mind, but I had to find somewhere else to be. Something about a ‘conversation between brothers.’”

”Ah, gotcha.” He nodded. “So, do ya think you got your omega knocked up if I got mine? I know Sammy said that Dean left because he’s Sam’s protector, but it doesn’t seem like that’s the only reason. Did ya see how beat up Dean was? I wouldn’t doubt he was pregnant too. And you two go at it like rabbits when you can.”

”I don’t know, maybe.” Castiel looked up at Gabriel. “It might be the case, but I am not so sure. Wouldn’t he tell me? Or be more concerned with himself?”

”He always puts Sammy above him, you know that. He’ll do anything for his brother, anything. Even if he’s hurt, he doesn’t worry about himself until Sam makes him, and you know that.”

”Either way, I’m not sure.”

Gabriel shrugged, turning back to his tv. “Soon enough, Cassie, soon enough.”

_-_

Chuck looked at his alpha, a smile lingering on his lips. “Those boys are pretty bad at hiding things, aren’t they?” He laughed quietly.

”Yeah, they really are.” Jimmy flopped onto the bed next to his husband. “It’s quite the entertainment since they can’t seem to see what the others are hiding.”

The omega nodded. “It’s quite obvious, but let’s let them tell us. See how long it takes.” He smiled, kissing Jimmy softly. “I am excited though. We get to have grandpups. Our pups are growing up so fast.”

Jimmy laughed happily. “We aren’t growing though.” He nipped Chuck’s neck.

”Oh, you are trying to play that game, huh?” He grinned, flipping them over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i managed to get this out within a reasonable time. i usually never update after chapter one so this is good. also my word count per chapter is pretty good. i wish this one was longer but i feel like it was already pretty stretched with the last two scenes. 
> 
> and yes, chuck is an omega and married to jimmy. sue me. i just wanted chuck, okay?
> 
> word count: 1817


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, I understand, though. Wanting to make your brother happy. It makes you feel horrible to be happy when your sibling isn't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies on the long wait! i wanted to add a lot more but i ended up shortening it. hopefully the next chapter will be out soon because i am super excited to write this one!
> 
> i somehow forgot that sam said he was on birth control during his heat so i made sure gabriel mentions it in this chapter. and i am so confused as to why pamela is always a doctor in fics but i did it too so i don't know.
> 
> warning ig : feminization of sam and sometimes dean. i don't think it'll be the bad, just their figure and what they wear. i didn't want to put it in the tags because it turns people off? idk but they are gonna be feminized a little. the bearers of the child (usually beta women and omegas) are called mom while the other parent is dad.

_”Sammy, love, you can’t do that,” Dean scolded lightly, scooping up the two year old. “You’ll make a mess.”_

_”Mama!” he cooed._

_Dean's scolding face melted into a soft smile. “I can’t stay mad at you.” Carefully, he walked into the kitchen. “Let’s make some food, hm?” He rubbed Sam’s back. He adjusted Sam and put him in the baby backpack so he could cook. “My little baby.” Dean kissed his head. “You are so sweet, aren’t you?”_

_Sam babbled quietly into Dean’s chest while chewing on his fingers._

_”I know, I know,” he murmured. “I miss her too.”_

_-_

_Sam was crying loudly in the backseat and refused to stop._

_”Dean, can you see what’s wrong with him?” Mary asked softly._

_”Okay, Mama.” Dean looked over at his brother. “Sammy, why are you sad?” He smiled, kissing his head. “Be happy.”_

_Sam didn’t want to listen as he kept crying, even louder than before._

_Mary turned her head for a split second. But a second was all it took for a car to swerve and hit her dead on._

_The crying stopped. Her breathing stopped. Everything stopped when Mary Winchester died._

_-_

”Dean.” Sam shook his brother out of his memory induced haze. “It’s our turn to go back.” He was standing in front of Dean, holding a hand out.

Dean nodded, grabbing his hand. He started walking after the nurse.

”Are you alright?”

”I’m fine, baby. Just thinking.”

Sam nodded, letting his term of endearment slide. It seemed to make Dean feel a little better to call him that.

After the formalities of any standard doctor’s appointment, weighing, obscure questions and a sample of urine and blood, Dean and Sam were pressed together on the chair.

”De, you should tell Cas once we get home. So we can tell his parents why we were kicked out,” Sam murmured.

Dean ran his hands down Sam’s back, gently pressing to get Sam more relaxed. “I know, Sammy, I will. Promise.” He let a small smile grow on his face.

Sam became pliant in his brother's arms. “De,” he whined.

A loud laugh escaped Dean. “I'm sorry, baby.”

”Not a baby,” he grumbled just as the doctor walked in.

She smiled at the two, quickly making her way to stand in front of them, handing outstretched. “You must be Sam and Dean. I'm Doctor Pamela Barnes, you can call me Doctor Barnes if you would like or Pamela.” She shook their hands then took a seat in the doctor's chair. “Now, I know you two came in to see some babies, yeah?”

Sam nodded against Dean's shoulder. “Yeah.”

”Alright then. Do either of you have an estimate on how far along you are?” She smiled kindly at them.

”I'm probably six weeks,” Dean said. “Maybe seven.”

”And I'm two weeks and two days.” Sam smiled back at Pamela.

The doctor laughed softly. “Alright then. We'll get a look at your baby first, Sam.” She set up all of the equipment while Dean slide off the bed and onto the chair next to the bed. He held Sam's hand as San lifted his shirt with the other.

”Alright, ready to see your baby?”

Sam nodded quickly. “Please.” He stared over at the screen, a permanent smile etched on his face.

”This gel is a little cold.” Pamela gently pressed the ultrasound wand on his stomach. She moved it around until she saw something. “This right here is the fetus.” She pointed to a tiny blob on the screen. “You are right, you are about two weeks along. Everything seems to being going well.” She handed Sam a paper towel to wipe off his stomach.

Pamela waited patiently, after cleaning off the wand and reapplying the gel, for the omega brothers to switch places.

Dean looked nervous and even hesitant as he pulled his shirt up.

”De, it'll be alright.” Sam smiled, squeezing his hand.

”Ready?” Pamela asked.

Dean, although still a little hesitant, nodded.

The beta smiled and placed the wand on Dean's stomach, giving his the same warning about the temperature. She laughed at his hiss for a second before frowning, narrowing her eyes at the screen. She moved the wand around. Quickly, she stood up. “I'll be right back, boys.” With that she left the room.

Dean looked at Sam. “Sammy, what's wrong?”

”I don't know, De.” He hugged his brother, minding the gel on his stomach. “It's okay though, I'm sure.”

Almost as quickly as she left, Dr. Barnes came back, this time with another doctor. “This is Doctor Ellen Kessler, she'll just be taking a quick look St your ultrasound.”

Dr. Kessler smiled briefly at the two before grabbing the wand. She pressed onto Dean's stomach gently then moved the wand around. She nodded towards the other doctor. Ellen stood up and walked out with a nod and last smile at the omegas.

”Alright, boys, I'm sorry to keep you out of the loop for a second. I'm about to explain something that might be strange but just hold your questions, please. Dean, when we got your results from the urine and blood tests, they came back positive. Your hormone levels indicted that you are pregnant. Of course, we still want to do an ultrasound to see if the baby is alright. What I found is not as uncommon as it may seem.” She took a deep break before continuing. “Basically, Dean, your ultrasound shows no baby. I know you said there was some trauma that happened, so there could have been a miscarriage, but there is no sign that you were carrying a baby to begin with.

”This, as I said before, is not uncommon, especially in a situation like yours. There could be two reasons for your body having increased hormone levels. The first is because you play the role of Sam's mother. Often, omegas have the hormones that would indicate pregnancy well after they have the baby. Since you have been caring for Sam before and ever since you presented, your body is producing those hormones as if you gave birth to Sam. Now, another reason could be that you are around a pregnant omega. Sometimes, omega friends of a pregnant omega will start to produce hormones like that. This is rare, so I believe it's because of your relationship with Sam. Instances like this are the reason we don't recommend using at home pregnancy tests for omegas.

”I know this is a lot to take in right now, but there is a way to help this problem. I am an omega specialist, but the other doctor that was in here, Dr. Kessler, specializes in this type of thing. She will be your doctor until we have treated this.” Pamela sighed softly. “I apologize if I am being the bearer of bad news.”

Dean shook his head, seeming to be not as stunned as Sam was. “No, I'm fine,” he whispered.

The doctor clearly didn't believe him, but she didn't press the matter either. “Now Sam, you will need to get some prenatal vitamins to take throughout your pregnancy. We have some pamphlets that outline dieting and exercise. We also have a few on options for this pregnancy. “

Sam nodded. “Okay, thank you.”

Dr. Barnes nodded. “That's all you needed from me. I'll see you back here in about two weeks, Sam.” She stood up and left the room.

The younger omega quickly hugged his brother. “De, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” He buried his face into Dean's neck, inhaling the scent of _omegafamilyomegahome_. “I'm sorry. You don't have to tell Cassie, you don't.”

Dean kissed Sam’s temple. “It's okay, baby, I'm alright,” he stubbornly said. “I'm fine. All I need is you, okay? You're my little baby. You'll always be my sweet little baby.”

Dean's scent didn't sour, which made Sam believe he was really okay. That it would really be okay. Slowly, he pulled away. “ ‘S okay?” he whispered.

”Mmhm.”

_-_

When the brothers got back to the Novak residence, they hugged again before parting ways.

Sam was greeted by his boyfriend near the stairs. Almost too enthusiastically, Gabriel hugged Sam, kissing his head. “How did it go?”

The omega shivered. “Can we lay down?” he murmured. “I’m still tired.” He wrapped his arms and legs around Gabriel’s body, deeming it fit for the alpha to carry him.

”Kiddo.” He laughed, lifting the boy up. “Of course we can.” Carefully, Gabriel walked up the stairs. He laid Sam on the bed then laid next to him. “We’ll hold off the appointment talk for a second. I want to know how this happened. You said you were on birth control?”

”I lied,” he whispered. “I wasn’t and I haven’t ever been. I didn’t think about the consequences, I just- it was my heat talking. I wanted to feel you, not a condom. I’m sorry. It’s my fault that I’m pregnant.”

Gabriel kissed his head. “You’re alright, baby boy. I don’t care that you lied, and it isn’t your fault. I could have used a condom. It’s as much your fault as it is mine.” He pressed into Sam’s back. “Now, about the appointment.”

Sam was quiet for a while, face buried into Gabriel’s shoulder, hand clutching the fabric over his heart. “I-” He closed his eyes. “I want an abortion.”

The alpha froze. “What?”

”I want an abortion.” Sam opened his eyes to look at Gabriel. “He- Dean thought he was pregnant too and he wasn’t, even though tests said otherwise. I can’t- I can’t just be happy and raise a baby in front of him. It'll break him, Gabe. I can't break him.” He cried openly. “I can't hurt him.”

Gabriel pulled Sam closer, rubbing his back. “Baby, it's okay. We'll- whatever you want, we'll do it. This is your body, okay? You want an abortion, you can get one.” He kissed away his tears. “Don't cry, my love. It's okay.”

Sam breathed heavily into Gabriel's shoulder. He shivered. “Can we sleep, please? I don't want to think about it anymore.”

”Of course, kiddo. Sleep.” He smoothed his hair down. “You're alright. It's alright.”

The omega sighed quietly. “Sorry. Wanna make everyone happy. Can’t make De happy with a baby.”

”Hey, shh, it’s alright. You are fine, my love.” Gabriel kissed his temple. “Sleep, okay, sleep.” He smiled softly.

-

Dean rushed up the stairs towards Castiel’s room. He slammed the door open and shut quickly.

”Dean?” Cas looked up from his book. “Is Sam okay?”

He nodded, climbing onto the bed to straddle his boyfriend. “He’s fine. Lovely, actually.” Dean kissed Castiel’s neck and made his way down his chest.

”That’s good.” Castiel hummed quietly. “Are you alright?”

”Course I am.” Dean kissed him then pulled away to take off his own shirt. “I’m great.”

Cas looked concerned as Dean continued to kiss his body. ”Are you sure?”

”I am so sure, Cas, now fuck me before I get a toy and fuck myself.” Dean pulled Castiel into a heated kiss, earning him a growl.

_-_

Castiel turned his head towards his brother. “Was Sam super horny too?”

”Quite the opposite. Poor boy cried. I feel so bad, it’s why I have to talk to Dean.” Gabriel shrugged. “He thinks he has to have an abortion to make Dean happy. I'm supportive of whatever he wants, but I don't think be should base it on Dean. It's his baby, not Dean's. And if he doesn't like it, it's his problem.”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, I understand, though. Wanting to make your brother happy. It makes you feel horrible to be happy when your sibling isn't.”

Gabriel nodded right as Dean walked in. “Hey, Dean-o, could I talk to you for a sec?”

”Um, yeah?” The omega turned to his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow in question. Cas just smiled, walking out of the room.

”Look, I know it's none of my business with your life, but Sammy thinks he needs to get an abortion to make you happy. I respect him, any decision he wants to make, but I really don't think that he wants to get an abortion. He just wants you happy. If you could just talk to him, tell him how you feel?” Gabriel sighed softly. “He is a selfless little guy but this isn't a decision that should be made with anyone else in mind.”

Dean stared at the other blankly for a few minutes. “Let me get this straight, you want me to talk to Sam about not aborting his baby?”

”Not necessarily not aborting, just thinking for himself, not based on you. Or give him your opinions on him having the baby?” He shrugged. “I just want him to think about what he wants for once.”

”Alright.” Dean shrugged, thinking he had nothing better to do.

”Thanks.”

_-_

Dean’s small talk with his brother turned into a massive crying session. The older omega had started it, in all honesty. His baby brother thought that, in order to make his brother happy, he had to abort his baby. He was frustrated that he let himself get attached to the nonexistent baby in his stomach. Dean just wanted everyone to be happy too. He let the tears flow from his eyes and then Sammy was crying because his big brother was crying.

The two omegas had calmed after a little while, curled around each other.

”Sammy, you don’t have to abort this baby,” he whispered. “I’ll be happy no matter what you do, ‘kay?”

He nodded, long hair sticking to his cheeks. “I understand.” The boy wiped his face, hands splayed like a child. “I’m still going to do it.”

”And that’s okay. It’s okay.” Dean kissed his head and pulled Sam closer.. “It’s okay.”

Sam buried his face into Dean’s neck. That’s how he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clear up some things, mary died in a car crash but there was still a fire. the fire was before mary died. john saved mary from burning in the fire. the fire started because they left a candle burning in the nursery.
> 
> also, this is an au, so things will be different medically speaking. usually, you can't do an ultrasound until you are eight weeks, but it will be any time of the pregnancy in this au. also, omegas don't need a pregnancy test to know they are pregnant, like sam didn't, but they still sell them, mostly for female betas and alphas.
> 
> word count: 2300


End file.
